Por una chica
by Loconexion
Summary: Varias cosas que se hace por una chica. Historias cortas de un sólo cap para la semana de invasión Tokka.


El autor dice: Lo hice a media noche y no me gustó mucho cómo quedó. No era la idea original pero salió así.  Puede que haga más caps únicos éste está tirando a "drabble". Se me acaba la semana.  Gracias por leerme, déjenme un review por favor (ni idea por qué le dicen así)

Un saludo muy especial a:

La fugitiva

Miyiku

Rubymoon-Faith

Y a Sofia Mata

Por sus reviews  en mi anterior fic.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Fuerza**

"Más vale maña de gato que fuerza de tigre" (adagio popular)

El sudor recorría su rostro, pasaba por su cara, bajaba por su cuello, terminaba empapando su camisa sin mangas. Gotas

- Cuarenta y cinco… cuarenta y seis.

El dolor era familiar pero Sokka no se detuvo, siguió empujando el suelo elevándose otra vez.

- Cuarenta y siete.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Una vez más lanzó un gruñido al momento de ascender nuevamente.

- Cuarenta… y ocho… Cuarenta y nueve...

Concentró todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para dar un último empujón.

- Cincuenta.

Se desplomó en el suelo. Si sus brazos hubieran podido hablar le hubieran empezado a lanzar sus insultos.

Quedó tendido en el suelo por unos minutos hasta que se volteó, juntó os pies, flexionó las piernas y suspiró. Ya había terminado con las lagartijas, ahora empezaría con las abdominales.

- Una… dos… tres…

Se echó en la cama con todo el cuerpo adolorido. La noche era fresca en comparación de los días calurosos y toda la isla en la que se encontraba invitaba a relajarse y disfrutar de la vida, de la playa, las palmeras y el sol. Sokka desde el primer día que estuvo ahí lo que hizo fue entrenar. Con una crueldad metódica el muchacho puso a su cuerpo al tope de su capacidad. Entrenar todo el día, todo el cuerpo, sin días de descanso, sin perder el objetivo de la mira. Pero había una condición, debía hacerlo todo en completo secreto sin que nadie se entere, lo cual era perjudicial porque quedaba sin fuerza para poder siquiera reunir la suficiente leña. Podía aguantar los reproches de su hermana, la mirada curiosa e incrédula de Aang y los comentarios sarcásticos de Toph. Parecía un completo inútil ante los ojos de los demás pero no le importó, con el objetivo en la mira siguió con su rutina, usando cualquier tiempo privado para hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, ronquidos?! ¡¿Ya te cansaste?!

- Deja a mi pobre hermano en paz, Toph. Te aprovechas de que es un enclenque indefenso.

Rieron ante el comentario. Sokka suspiró. Podía aguantarlo, claro. Luego se escabulliría para iniciar otra vez la rutina.

Y finalmente llegó el día, decidió que ya era hora de ver el fruto de su esfuerzo. Descansó de pleno un par de días. Luego llegó el momento. Era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

El grupo iba a volar, como de costumbre; se subieron a Appa como de costumbre;  Aang iba dirigiendo como de costumbre; Katara le pidió a Sokka que cuidara a Toph como de costumbre y ella iría agarrada del brazo del muchacho. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero antes de partir Sokka se quitó su gruesa chaqueta que usaba siempre.

- Me hace calor- dijo el muchacho ante la mirada inquisitiva de Katara.

Partieron.

El viaje era curiosamente en silencio. Aang y Katara hablaban despreocupadamente pero curiosamente Toph iba en un silencio cerrado. La mente de la chica viajaba más rápido que Appa pero no podía hacer menos, ella estaba aferrada a un chico semidesnudo. Sokka, no cualquier chico, pero algo que no había pasado hasta ahora es que ella sentía al chico de manera diferente.

Sokka se acomodó un poco y tensó su brazo para que todos los bíceps y tríceps se endurezcan. Toph lo sintió, el brazo ancho y fuerte del chico y sin poder evitarlo se imaginó cómo sería sentir aquellos brazos sosteniéndola, rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola lentamente.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de alejarse del chico. Sokka lo notó.

- Cuidado, Toph. No vayas a caerte- dijo el muchacho agarrando a Toph de la cintura y acercándola. – Agárrate fuerte.

Toph se desesperó al sentir la cercanía de Sokka, no sólo era su brazo, era todo su cuerpo que había mejorado. "Que lo sienta" pensaba el muchacho "que sienta cada lagartija, cada barra ¡Que lo sienta ella más que nadie!"

Y la chica lo sentía y en aquella situación no le quedó más remedio que aferrarse a los fuertes brazos del chico mientras giraba su cara para que él no note su sonrojo.

Sokka sonrió. Todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

**(fic terminado el 18 de octubre de 2008)**

**Cualquier sugerencia y crítica es bienvenida y agradecida. Gracias nuevamente por leerme**

**Chau**


End file.
